brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Red Hood (The Joker)
DC Universe |Variations = |Accessories = Hand Guns |Years = 2017 |Appearances = 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series }} Red Hood is a DC Comics minifigure who appears in 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series. Background In The Joker's most common origin, he was once the criminal known as the Red Hood who fell into a vat of chemicals at the ACE Chemicals plant causing him to become the Joker. Pre-Crisis In the original Golden Age continuity, the Red Hood was a professional robber and thief who hid a breathing device in his helmet. He tried to rob the Monarch Playing Card Company but his scheme was foiled by Batman, resulting in him leaping to safety into a chemical river from the ACE Chemical plant next-door. When the Red Hood got to safety, he discovered that the chemicals bleached his skin white, dyed his hair green and left him with a permanent red smile. Post-Crisis In Post-Crisis continuity, the Red Hood was a red herring alias used by pragmatic gangsters in Gotham City. The Red Hood alias would be given to a variety of different individuals to pose as the leaders of their gang and distract the cops and the Batman. The Joker for instance was a failed-comedian who had quit his job at the ACE Chemicals plant. Needing the money, he took up work for the gangsters to rob his old work-place. The gang was ambushed by the Batman however who believed the Red Hood to be one single criminal rather than a shared alias. After trying to remove his cape and helmet, Red Hood lost his balance on a cat-walk at ACE chemicals and fell into a vat of chemicals which left his skin bleached and hair green. New 52 In the New 52 continuity, the Red Hood was the leader of a criminal syndicate known as the Red Hood Gang (one member of which was a pre-Robin Jason Todd). Here the Red Hood was an anarchist eco-terrorist with an arsenal of blackmail and death-threats which he used to pursue his operation of proving that in Gotham destruction and nihilism reigned supreme. He tried to turn the ACE Chemicals plant into a giant chemical bomb to cause mass death and destruction in Gotham but his plans were thwarted by Batman who had been working for some time to stop the Red Hood. Rather than ending the game and getting caught, Red Hood willingly dropped himself into a vat of boiling acid which should have killed him but instead turned him into the Joker. Notes * This minifigure could be confused with Red Hood, the second Robin that later turned into a super villain and even later a violent vigilante: ** Firstly, he appears in the same scenes as The Joker. ** Secondly, while his body is based on the The Joker's outfit from The Killing Joke and the Red Hood's first appearance in Detective Comics #168, the minifig's head under the dome (not seen in the movie) is Jason Todd's mask. Appearances * 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery TLBM Red Hood.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie External References Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2017 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:DC Universe